Teddy Bear
Teddy Bear - '''piosenka Melanie Martinez z albumu "Cry Baby". Została wydana w 2015 roku. '''Tematyka Kochanek Beksy ( ang. Cry Baby ) , przedstawiany jako pluszowy miś ( ang. Teddy bear ), z którym to relację dziewczyna zbudowała na dobroci i miłości, zaczyna zachowywać się niepokojąco. Bohaterka poczyna tracić nadzieję i zastanawiać się, czy aby na pewno powinna mu ufać. Im dłużej trwa piosenka, tym bardziej niebezpieczna i obłędna jest ich relacja. Ostatnią i najgorszą tego fazą jest próba odebrania Beksie, która nie rozumie gdzie popełniła błąd, życia. Piosenka i Miś są interpretowane jako metafora dla relacji, która w ciągu rozwoju zaczyna być toksyczna. Tekst oryginalny ''' ::Stitched you up, put you together ::With cotton and feather ::Gave you love, put my heart inside you ::Oh what could I do ::When you started talking in your sleep ::Saying things you'd do to me ::I didn't care ::I wasn't scared ::Now I'm finding knives under the sheets ::Crumbled photographs of me ::I'm in despair ::Should I be scared? ::Teddy bear, you are my teddy bear ::You were confiding and quiet ::How did love become so violent? ::Oh, teddy bear, you were my teddy bear ::Everything was so sweet until you tried to kill me ::I threw you out, I didn't outgrow you ::I just didn't know you ::But now you're back and so terrifying ::How you paralyze me ::Now you showing up inside my home ::Breathing deep into the phone ::I'm so unprepared ::I'm fucking scared ::Teddy bear, you are my teddy bear ::You were confiding and quiet ::How did love become so violent? ::Teddy bear, you were my teddy bear ::Everything was so sweet until you tried to kill me ::I'm fucking scared ::Teddy bear, you are my teddy bear ::You were confiding and quiet ::How did love become so violent? ::Teddy bear, you were my teddy bear ::Everything was so sweet until you tried to kill me '''Tekst polski ::Zszyłam cię, zebrałam do kupy ::Z bawełną i piórami ::Dałam ci miłość, włożyłam moje serce w ciebie ::Och, co mogłam zrobić ::Kiedy zacząłeś mówić we śnie ::Opowiadając o rzeczach, które byś mi zrobił ::Nie przejmowałam się ::Nie byłam przerażona ::Teraz znajduję noże pod pościelą ::Moje zniszczone zdjęcia ::Jestem zrozpaczona ::Czy powinnam się bać? ::Pluszowy miś, jesteś moim pluszowym misiem ::Byłeś pocieszający i cichy ::Jak ta miłość mogła stać się tak brutalna? ::Och, pluszowy misiu, byłeś moim pluszowym misiem ::Wszystko było takie wspaniałe dopóki nie próbowałeś mnie zabić :Wyrzuciłam cię, nie wyrosłam z ciebie ::Po prostu cię nie znałam ::Ale teraz wróciłeś ::I to jest przerażające, jak bardzo mnie paraliżujesz ::Teraz pokazujesz się wewnątrz mojego domu ::Dysząc ciężko do telefonu ::Nie jestem gotowa ::Jestem cholernie przerażona ::Pluszowy miś, jesteś moim pluszowym misiem ::Byłeś pocieszający i cichy ::Jak miłość mogła stać się tak brutalna? ::Och, pluszowy misiu, byłeś moim pluszowym misiem ::Wszystko było takie wspaniałe dopóki nie próbowałeś mnie zabić. ::Jestem cholernie przerażona ::Pluszowy miś, jesteś moim pluszowym misiem ::Byłeś pocieszający i cichy ::Jak miłość mogła stać się tak brutalna? ::Och, pluszowy misiu, byłeś moim pluszowym misiem ::Wszystko było takie wspaniałe dopóki nie próbowałeś mnie zabić.